pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
First Blood (film)
First Blood is a 1982 American psychological thriller directed by Ted Kotcheff, co-written by and starring Sylvester Stallone as John Rambo, a troubled and misunderstood veteran. Brian Dennehy and Richard Crenna appeared in supporting roles. It was released on October 22, 1982. Based on David Morrell's 1972 novel of the same name, it was the first of the Rambo series. Despite initial mixed reviews, the film was a commercial success. Since its release, First Blood became seen as an underrated, cult and influential film in the action genre. It spawned three sequels, all written by and starring Stallone, who also directed the fourth installment. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Blood# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Music **4.1 Track listing *5 Reaction **5.1 Box office performance **5.2 Critical reception and Legacy *6 Distribution *7 References *8 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=1 edit John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) is a former member of an elite United States Army Special Forces unit, who has been awarded the Medal of Honor for his service in the Vietnam War. In December 1982, Rambo is searching for one of his friends from his unit, Delmar Berry, and soon learns that he has died from cancer due to Agent Orange exposure. Although not yet revealed to the audience, Rambo knows he is now the last surviving member of his unit. Soon after, Rambo tries to enter the fictional small town of Hope, Washington. With his long hair and army jacket, he is quickly spotted by the town's arrogant and abusive sheriff, Will Teasle (Brian Dennehy), who decides that Rambo is a "drifter" and escorts him out of town. Rambo immediately heads back towards town, angering Teasle, who arrests him. At the station, Rambo stays silent and refuses to cooperate with the deputies. Led by Art Galt (Jack Starrett), Teasle's cruel head deputy, they respond by bullying and harassing him. He overpowers three officers and fights his way out of the station, steals a motorcycle and flees into the nearby mountains. After spotting Rambo from a helicopter, Galt disregards Teasle's orders and attempts to shoot him in cold blood. Rambo, while cornered and under fire, throws a rock at the helicopter. The helicopter pitches, and Galt falls to his death. Teasle vows to avenge his friend's death. Rambo is unable to persuade the deputies that Galt's death was an accident, and Teasle leads his deputies into the woods in an attempt to capture him. The deputies are inexperienced and bicker. Rambo quickly disables the small, disorganized team using guerrilla tactics and booby traps, severely wounding but not killing the deputies. In the chaos, Rambo isolates and confronts Teasle with a knife to the throat, warning him that he could have killed the deputies and that he will fight back harder if provoked further, before disappearing into the woods. A base camp is assembled near the site, and the State Patrol and National Guard are called in. United States Special Forces Colonel Sam Trautman (Richard Crenna) arrives, explaining that he trained Rambo, and that the Army sent him to "rescue" them. He makes them aware of Rambo's capabilities as an expert in guerrilla warfare, survivalism, and "disposing of enemy personnel." He urges Teasle to let Rambo go and find him again once the situation has calmed down; Teasle refuses. Rambo is eventually cornered by the National Guard at a mine entrance. Against Teasle's orders, the novice guardsmen fire a M72 LAW rocket at Rambo, collapsing the entrance and trapping him inside. They assume Rambo is dead, leaving an angry and humiliated Teasle to berate the guardsmen for disobeying his orders. Unbeknownst to his pursuers, Rambo has escaped into the mine. Rambo hijacks a passing National Guard cargo truck and crashes through a roadblock set up by state troopers. Rambo returns to town in the truck, knocking over the gas pump of a gas station and igniting the spilled fuel. With police and firefighters preoccupied with fighting the conflagration, Rambo goes through the town undetected and shoots out utility lines to cut the power. Armed with an M60 machine gun from the truck, Rambo destroys several businesses in an attempt to confuse Teasle and locate his position, ultimately spotting him on the roof of the police station. Aware that Teasle is on the roof, Rambo darts under the skylight to draw fire so as to reveal Teasle's exact location. Teasle immediately fires at Rambo and Rambo returns fire through the ceiling, injuring Teasle, who then falls through the skylight onto the floor. Rambo steps over him, prepared to kill him. Before Rambo can shoot Teasle, Colonel Trautman appears and tells him that there is no hope of escaping alive. Rambo, now surrounded by the police, snaps and rages about the horrors of war. Realizing he has nothing left to fight for, Rambo then turns himself in to Trautman and is arrested while Teasle is taken to the hospital. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=2 edit Main article: List of Rambo characters*Sylvester Stallone as John Rambo *Richard Crenna as Colonel Sam Trautman *Brian Dennehy as Sheriff Will Teasle *Bill McKinney as Dave Kern *Jack Starrett as Arthur "Art" Galt *Michael Talbott as Balford *Chris Mulkey as Ward *John McLiam as Orval *Alf Humphreys as Lester *David Caruso as Mitch *David L. Crowley as Shingleton *Don MacKay as Preston Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=3 edit Shortly after David Morrell's novel was published in 1972, Columbia Pictures bought the filming rights, which were then resold to Warner Bros. Ted Kotcheff was offered the project, picking out of many screenplays the one done by Michael Kozoll and William Sackheim. While Kotcheff was prepping the movie, Warner decided to pull the plug as they thought Vietnam was too recent and the film was not going to work. Kotcheff only returned to work on First Blood after Mario Kassar and Andrew G. Vajnaof Anabasis offered to finance one of his projects. Kotcheff offered the role of John Rambo to Sylvester Stallone, and the actor accepted after reading the script through a weekend.[1] Long before Stallone was hired to play Rambo, other actors were being considered for the role such as Clint Eastwood, Robert De Niro, Paul Newman, Nick Nolte,Ryan O'Neal, James Garner, Kris Kristofferson. Terence Hill, as recently confirmed during an interview to an Italian TV talk-show, was offered the role but rejected it because he considered it "too violent". Dustin Hoffman and John Travolta declined the role for the same reason. When Al Pacino was considered for the role of John Rambo, he turned it down when his request that Rambo be more of a madman was rejected. Prior to Stallone taking the lead role, Steve McQueen expressed interest in it. When David Morrell wrote the novel in 1972 the producers first considered McQueen but then rejected him because they considered him too old to play a Vietnam veteran from 1975.[2][3] For the role of Sheriff Teasle, the producers approached Academy Award winners Gene Hackman and Robert Duvall but both turned the part down. Lee Marvin, another Oscar winner, turned down the part of Colonel Trautman. Kirk Douglas was eventually hired, but just before shooting began, Douglas quit the role of Colonel Trautman over a script dispute; Douglas wanted the film to end as the book did, with the death of the Rambo character. Rock Hudson was approached but was soon to undergo heart surgery and had to pass up the chance to work with Stallone. Richard Crenna was quickly hired as a replacement; the role of Trautman became the veteran character actor's most famous role, his performance of which received much critical praise.[1] Various screenplays adapted from Morrell's book had been pitched to studios in the years since its publication but it was only when Stallone, who at the time had limited success outside of the Rocky franchise (most of his non-''Rocky'' films either barely broke even or were flops altogether), decided to become involved with the project that it was finally brought into production. Stallone's star power after the success of the Rocky films enabled him to rewrite the script, to make the character of John Rambo more sympathetic. While Morrell's book has the Rambo character violently kill many of his pursuers - Kozoll and Sackheim's draft had him killing sixteen people - in the movie version Rambo does not directly cause the death of any police or national guardsmen. Stallone also decided to let Rambo survive the film instead of keeping the book's ending where he dies. A suicide scene was filmed but Kotcheff and Stallone opted to have Rambo turn himself in at Trautman's urging.[1] The film was shot in British Columbia, Canada in the winter.[1] The town scenes in the movie were shot in Hope,[4] while the rest of the movie was shot in Golden Ears Provincial Park and Pitt Lake in Pitt Meadows. The weaponry used in the film had to be imported into Canada. Over 50 of the imported firearms were stolen midway through the filming.[5][6] First rough cut of the movie was over three hours, possibly three and a half hours long and according to Sylvester Stallone, it was so bad that it made him and his agent sick. Stallone wanted to buy the movie and destroy it thinking that it was a career killer. After heavy re-editing, the film was cut down to 93 minutes; this version was ultimately released in theaters. Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=4 edit The film's score was composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith, whose theme "It's a Long Road" added a new dimension to the character, and featured in the film's three sequels and animated spin-off. The soundtrack was originally released on LP by the Regency label, although was edited out of sequence for a more satisfying listen. The album was reissued on CD with one extra track ("No Power") twice, first as one of Intrada Records' initial titles, then as an identical release by Varèse Sarabande. The complete score was released by Intrada in a 2-CD set, along with a remastered version of the original album, on November 23, 2010, as one of their MAF unlimited titles. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=5 edit ;CD 1 – Complete Original Soundtrack #"Theme from First Blood" (pop orchestra version) #"Home Coming" #"My Town" #"Under Arrest" #"The Razor" #"A Head Start" #"Hanging On" #"Over the Cliff" #"A Stitch in Time" #"Mountain Hunt" #"No Truce" #"First Blood" #"The Tunnel" #"Escape Route" #"The Truck" #"No Power/Night Attack" #"Hide and Seek" #"It's a Long Road" (instrumental) #"It's a Long Road (Theme from First Blood)" (vocal: Dan Hill) ;CD 2 – Original 1982 Soundtrack Album #"It's a Long Road (Theme from First Blood)" (vocal: Dan Hill) #"Escape Route" #"First Blood" #"The Tunnel" #"Hanging On" #"Home Coming" #"Mountain Hunt" #"My Town" #"The Razor" #"Over the Cliff" #"It's a Long Road" (instrumental) #"It's a Long Road" (recording session piano/vocal demo) #"Carolco Logo" #"Rambo" (Special Summer 1984 trailer) Reactionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=6 edit Box office performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=7 edit First Blood topped the North American box office for three weeks in a row,[7] and its $6,642,005 opening weekend was the best October opening at the time.[1] The film ended as a significant financial success, with a total gross of $47 million domestically, ranking as the 13th highest-grossing film of the year,[8] and $125 million worldwide, against a $14 million budget.[9] Critical reception and Legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=8 edit In 2008, First Blood was named the 253rd greatest film ever by Empire magazine on its 2008 list of The 500 Greatest Movies of All Time.[10] Contemporary and retrospective reviews of the film have been positive, and it is considered by many as one of the best films of 1982.[11][12][13][14] First Blood's release on DVD sparked a series of contemporary reviews, earning it an 87% "Fresh" rating from Rotten Tomatoes[15] and a score of 62 ("generally favorable") fromMetacritic.[16] In a 2011 article for Blade Magazine, by Mike Carter, credit is given to Morrell and the Rambo franchise for revitalizing the cutlery industry in the 1980s; due to the presence of the Jimmy Lile and Gil Hibben knives used in the films. In 2003, Blade Magazine gave Morrell an industry achievement award for having helped to make it possible.[17] The film's three lead actors received much praise for their performances. In his review, Roger Ebert wrote that he did not like the film's ending, but that it was "a very good movie, well-paced, and well-acted not only by Stallone... but also by Crenna and Brian Dennehy". He commented, "although almost all of First Blood is implausible, because it's Stallone on the screen, we'll buy it", and rated the film three out of four stars.[18] In 2000, BBC film critic Almar Haflidason noted that Stallone’s training in survival skills and hand-to-hand combat gave the film "a raw and authentic edge that excited the audiences of the time".[19] James Berardinelli of ReelViews called the film "a tense and effective piece of filmmaking". He noted that the film's darker tone, somber subtext, and non-exploitative violence allowed the viewer to enjoy the film not only as an action/thriller but as something with a degree of intelligence and substance. On Stallone's performance, he wrote "it seems impossible to imagine anyone other than Stallone in the part, and his capabilities as an actor should not be dismissed". [20] First Blood originally received generally mixed reviews, with several critics noting that the plot lacks any sense of credibility.[16] Variety called the film "a mess" and criticized its ending for not providing a proper resolution for the main character.[21] Although Bill Chambers of Film Freak Central praised Stallone's performance, stating that he "hits his climactic breakdown monologue out of the park" with a performance that was "sweet and moving", he gave the film two stars out of four. He stated "devotees of Joseph Campbell embrace First Blood because it has clear mythological roots, but recognizable art isn't always valid art".[22] Leonard Maltin gave the film one-and a half stars out of four, saying that it "throws all creditability to the winds about the time Rambo gets off with only a bad cut after jumping from a mountain into some jagged rocks."[23] First Blood has received the most positive reception of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rambo_(film_series) Rambo series], whilst the next three sequels received generally negative reviews.[24][25][26] Distributionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=First_Blood&action=edit&section=9 edit Author David Morrell recorded an audio commentary track for the First Blood Special Edition DVD released in 2002. Actor Sylvester Stallone recorded an audio commentary track for the First Blood Ultimate Edition DVD released in 2004. This edition also includes a "never-before-seen" alternate ending in which Rambo commits suicide (a brief snippet of which appears in a flashback in the fourth film) and a "humorous" ending tacked on afterwards. Lionsgate also released this version on Blu-ray. Both commentary tracks are on the Blu-ray release. Momentum Pictures released an HD DVD version of First Blood in the United Kingdom in April 2007. Lionsgate also released First Blood as a double feature on February 13, 2007, along with the 2004's The Punisher. The film was re-released as part of a 6-disc box set, which contains all four films in the series, on May 27, 2008. However the box set is missing the David Morrell commentary, even though the packaging clearly states it is included.[27] In anticipation of the release, the film was shown back in theaters for one night, May 15, 2008, through Fathom Events; the alternate ending was shown after the main feature. Category:1982 films